Police, military and security services are all provided with items they are expected to carry about their person while going about their duties. Particularly in the case of police and security companies, incidents occur which require evidence to be submitted. The present invention seeks to provide an additional capacity for recording visual and audio evidence without adding to the number or bulk of items expected to be carried by the individual.
Recorded, visual or audio evidence must be shown to have been free of tampering or alteration if it is to be accepted in a court of law. The present invention seeks to provide a system where recorded sounds or images can be shown not to have been the subject of alteration or tampering.
In the ordinary way of things, to provide the additional capacities that the present invention seeks to provide, extra equipment would have to be carried by the individual. The present invention seeks to provide that extra ability within the compass of items already carried by the individual.